Natsu's Fairy Tail
by QueenRin
Summary: This is the anime Fairy Tail all from Natsu's point of view. Since I love NaLu, this is going to imply how Natsu's feelings for Lucy develop but it follows the storyline of the anime.
1. Episode 1

~Just so you guys all know, this is Fairy Tail from Natu's point of view! It's my first fanfiction but I gladly accept all criticism in order to improve!~

IN HARGEON

"Ummm… Sir?" I heard someone say to me. It sounded faint even with my highly sensitive ears but that might be because of the fact that I was currently doing my best not to barf all over the floor of the train.

"We've reached Hargeon, Natsu! Get up! Get up!" Happy said excitedly while tapping me with his paw.

"I-Is he all right?!" The train conductor asked.

"Aye! This always happens to him."

"Never again… I'm never riding a train again…" I held in my barf once again. Oh, man. If I don't get off soon, someone's going to have to clean up the floor of the train. The best I could do was get up and lean out the window for some fresh air.

"If our information is correct, the Salamander should be in this town. Let's go." Happy said.

"G-Gimme a minute first…" I need to regain my strength before we start looking for Igneel. Feeling just a little bit better, my ears heard the worst sound in the world. The sound that means the train is starting again. "HELP ME!" I screamed in desperation to Happy as the train left the station with me still in it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was on the verge of passing out until Happy flew over to me and grabbed me. He flew us all the way back to the station. I am so lucky to have a flying best friend.

We decided to walk around the town. "Man… I wound up riding the train twice…" I groaned, feeling the after effects of motion sickness.

"You're no good when it comes to riding things." Happy decided to add.

"Not to mention I'm hungry."

"And we don't have any money." Happy is really making things look worse. Ugh. I started to think about the reason why we came to this town in the first place.

"Hey, Happy. This Salamander has to be Igneel, right?" Someone is going to get burned if it turns out this Salamander person is just some stupid non-dragon.

"Aye! Igneel is the only fire dragon I can think of." Obviously, Happy has never met a dragon but how can there be another fire dragon in the entire world besides Igneel?

"Yeah, huh?" I noticed a large crowd ahead of us with girls screaming things like "Mr. Salamander", "You're so dreamy!" or "Please burn me!". "Salamander?!" Happy and I both yelled. We started to run toward the crowd. "See! Speak of the devil!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

I noticed a fragrant coming from the group of girls surrounding Salamander. It was a really nice smell and if I had the time, I would've stopped to find out who it belonged to, but right now Igneel is my main priority. "Igneel! Igneel!" I couldn't wait to see my father again. After all this time, I finally get to meet him. "Igneel!" I finally broke through the barrier of girls to find… a strange man with a weird tattoo on his forehead. Definitely not a dragon. What a huge disappointment. "Who are you?" I asked. He seemed rather shocked that I didn't know him.

"Would the name 'Salamander' ring a bell?" I didn't care about this human weirdo so I started walking away. "You're gone already?!"

"How rude!" I got kicked in the head by a girl with brown pigtails. "Yeah! Mr. Salamander's a great wizard!" Another girl with lighter brown hair pushed my face to the ground. In case you're wondering, Happy was on the sidelines watching as the girls beat me up. The previous two girls grabbed my legs as another girl with a headband grabbed my neck with her legs and started choking me. Another girl joined in and now both my legs and arms were being locked by these girls. Happy is still on the sidelines, admiring the murderous intent these girls have for me.

"What's with you chicks?!" I managed to choke out.

"Now, now. That's enough. He didn't mean anything by it." I looked over to him and saw a LONG line of girls just waiting to grab hold of me and pummel me to the ground. They all turned to him with hearts in their eyes as he gave me a small white board with some crappy writing on it that said 'Salamander'. "Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends." No way in hell is Gray ever going to know how some girls managed to beat me up.

"No, thanks." Immediately, I felt the murderous intent directed at me again and the next thing I know, I'm upside down next to the trash can.

"It wasn't him after all." Happy finally says something. Thanks for helping me out, Happy.

"Well, I have business at the port, so I must be off." The girls were devastated by this fact. "Red Carpet!" The Salamander person used his magic to produce some kind of showy purple fire that doesn't even deserve to be called fire. "I'm having a party on my boat tonight. You're all invited!" And with that he left.

"Who was that?!" I still had no idea what had just happened. The nice smell I noticed earlier came closer.

"He was a real creep." I turned to look at the voice, who also happened to be the source of this sweet fragrance. It was a blond girl. "Thanks!"

"Huh?" First girls hit me now a girl is thanking me? Girls are so weird. She took Happy and me to a restaurant and ordered some food. I was liking her already.

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully.

"Aye!" Happy replied. Happy and I introduced ourselves. Then, we began to stuff our faces with as much food as possible.

"Ummm, Natsu and Happy, was it?" She asked.

"You're really nice!" I told her. I was so hungry and this Lu-something buys me food.

"Okay, just slow down a little. Stuff is flying everywhere…" Not going to happen anytime soon. "So that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell. It can attract people to you, even against their will. Sale of it was banned years ago, though. What a creep, going that far to be popular! But I broke free of the spell thanks to you barging in! So this is my thanks!"

"I see." So that's why she said thanks, I thought, as I tried to eat an octopus.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a wizard myself!"

"Oh, yeah?" A girl who buys food for me is definitely a good person to have at Fairy Tail.

"I haven't joined a guild yet, though. Oh, guilds are organizations where wizards gather to share information and find work. You can't be considered a full-fledged wizard unless you're in a guild. There a lots of guilds all over the world, and it's apparently really tough getting into the popular ones! The one I want to join is filled with amazing wizards! Oh, my! I want to join it, but I bet it'll be tough!" I exchanged looks with Happy. Man, she may be nice but she's noisy.

"Uhh…" I was about to tell her I know all this because I was a wizard but she interrupted me.

"Oh, sorry! This wizarding talk must sound like nonsense to you, huh? But I'm definitely going to join that guild! I bet I can find lots of big jobs there! " She looked really happy.

"Y-yeah?" I guess I can't force her to join Fairy Tail if she already has another guild in mind.

"You talk a lot." Happy mentioned. Way to point out the obvious. Luckily, she seemed to not hear him.

"Come to think of it, it sounded like you were looking for someone." She asked.

"Aye! Igneel!" My best cat friend answered.

"We're here because we heard a Salamander was coming to this town, but it was someone else." I recalled the disappointment as I ate a pizza.

"Yeah, he didn't look like a Salamander at all." Happy added, reaching for another fish.

"A Salamanders' a fire dragon, so we thought he'd be Igneel." I was still disappointed about my results today.

The girl was obviously confused. "What kind of person looks like a fire dragon?"

"He's not a person. Igneel is a dragon." I clarified for her.

"Huh?" She looked more confused than before.

"Aye! He's an actual dragon!" Happy repeated.

The face she made when she finally got it was pretty funny. Her brown eyes got huge and her mouth was wide open. "HUH?!" I waited a moment to let it sink in. Even I know that dragons are pretty rare to see. "Why would there be a dragon in the middle of town?!" She shouted. Happy and I both froze as we processed that information. We hadn't thought of that at all. "You just now realized that?!" Wow, we must look like idiots. "Well, I should be going. Enjoy your food." She stood up and left the table, leaving some money behind.

What a nice person she was! Happy and I both knelt on the ground and hollered "Thank you for the meal!"

She obviously didn't feel thanked. "Stop it! You're embarrassing me! It's okay! You helped me, so now we're even!"

"We weren't trying to help her though…" I mentioned to Happy.

"Aye, I still feel indebted…" I suddenly got a perfect idea to thank her.

"I know! You can have this!" I handed her the Salamander signature I got earlier.

"Don't want it!" She roared.

She left and Happy and I continued eating until the chefs kicked us out for eating up the entire food supply. It was dark by the time we were out. "We ate so much!" I was pretty satisfied now.

"Aye!" Happy stared at the sea. "Say, is that the ship where that Salamander is having his party?" I looked over and immediately felt the need to barf. "Stop feeling nauseous just from the thought of it."

We heard some girls talking. "Look! Look! That's Mr. Salamander's boat!" "I wish I could've gone!" "Salamander?" "You haven't heard? The famous wizard Salamander is in town! Heard he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

That got my attention. "Fairy Tail?" I glared at the ship. Then slapped my hand over my mouth as I held back my big dinner. "Fairy Tail…" I felt really angry now. "Happy, fly me above that ship. We're going to go beat up this 'Salamander' person."

As we drew closer to the boat, I heard familiar voices. One belonging to that girl who bought us food and the other to the fake Fairy Tail imposter. "Happy, now!" He let go of me and I crashed through the roof of the boat, to find the girl surrounded by a dozen guys. "Natsu!" She smiled as she saw me, but I saw those tears before she wiped them. Now this imposter was really going to pay. At least when we got to land.

"I can't handle this after all!" I felt sick again.

"Whoa! So uncool!" What a rude thing to say about someone who was going to help her.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Happy called from above.

"Happy! I was tricked! He said he'd get me into Fairy Tail! Wait, you have wings?!" I felt a bit happy knowing that the guild she wanted to join so much was mine.

"We can talk later! Let's go!" Happy grabbed her waist with his tail and flew out of there.

"Urgh! After them! We can't let them report us to the council!" The imposter ordered. "You're not going anywhere! Prominence Whip!" He wasn't going to catch Happy with that weak magic of his. "Damn that nimble cat!" See? I was right.

"Hey…!" I managed to get into a kneeling position, glaring furiously at 'Salamander'. I was panting really hard but motion sickness isn't going to get in my way of beating him up. No use. I am just too weak on transportation so soon his men were kicking me. I blocked one of the kicks. "Fairy Tail… You?!" I couldn't wait until my fist connected with his face. All of a sudden, a huge wave came and pushed the ship to shore. This is really not helping my motion sickness. Still, now that we're on land, I felt a whole lot better.

"Damn! What in the hell?!" I heard the imposter say.

I stood up. "Natsu!" Her voice tells me that she's fine and so's Happy. Now, I don't have to worry about them. I glared at 'Salamander'.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" My anger was almost uncontainable.

"Yeah, so what?!" He dares to say he's a part of Fairy Tail? "Get him, men!" His crew started to come towards me.

"Let me get a closer look at you." I took off my outer clothing.

"Natsu!" She screamed, worried about me. She really was nice. It's decided. I'm taking her to my guild.

The two men came closer. I easily slapped them away with my right hand. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before in my life!" I yelled in frustration.

"Fairy Tail? Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard?!" I guess I forgot to mention this fact to her when we were eating.

"Th-That emblem! He's the real deal, Bora-san!" One of his men yelled.

"You fool! Don't call me by that name!" Pfft. Bora. What a stupid name.

"I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy…" My anger was making me all fired up. "But I won't let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, kid?! Prominence Typhoon!" He sent a stream of that purple fire headed straight for me. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"This tastes horrible." I wasn't joking. This crap was the worst fire I had ever eaten. "Are you really a fire wizard? This is the worst fire I've ever tasted." I continued to shove the fire into my mouth. "Thanks for the meal." Burp. Excuse me.

"Wh-wh-who is this guy?! " They were all scared now.

"Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" I punched my two fists together. "Here goes! Fire Dragon Roar!" A wave of fire came from my mouth and destroyed everything in front of me. Bora was the only one who wasn't hurt. Tch.

"Bora-san! I've seen this man before! That pink hair and scaly-looking scarf! No doubt about it! He's the real-"

"Salamander!" Lu… luigi? Cried out.

"Pay attention, now! This is what Fairy Tail wizards are like!" I covered my hands with fire and leaped at Bora.

"Red Shower!" Bora panicked. I swiftly dodged all of his attacks and jumped to punch him in the face. Now that felt good. He got back up though. Good, now I can punch him again. "Hell Prominence!" I wasn't hurt at all. I smirked at him. "Damn it!" He threw a big ball of his purple fire, which I caught easily and swallowed.

"Now this is a hefty meal!" Even if it was disgusting. "I'm going to cook you like a smoked fish!" And feed you to Happy as a punishment game for the next time he leaves me to get beaten up by girls. "Say goodbye! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I sent him flying all the way to the bell. I heard the guards coming and I got scared about what the old man would say about this. I quickly grabbed Luigi's arm and made a run for it. "Crap! Let's get outta here!"

"Why do I have to?!" She shrieked as I dragged her away from the scene. I can't believe she was actually asking that.

"You wanna join our guild, don't you?!" I looked back at her surprised face and smiled. "Come on!" Her face lit up as she yelled "Okay!" and started running with us away from the army. I was having a lot of fun. I haven't felt this happy since Lisanna's death. I wore a big smile as we ran toward Fairy Tail.


	2. Episode 2

~~~EPISODE 2: FIRE DRAGON, MONKEY, AND BULL~~~

***A/N: In the beginning, Luigi = Lucy***

We're finally here. Finally home to Fairy Tail. I was standing there with Luigi and Happy in front of the door. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy introduced.

"Wow!" She looked really happy and I felt glad. But now that I'm home, I have some business to take care of with a specific someone who told me about Bora, the fake Igneel.

"We're back!" Happy and I yelled as I kicked the door open, searching the room for the informant.

"Welcome back!" "Heya," were the replies we got. "You really went all out this time! I heard Hargeon was-" There he was that buck toothed liar. I rushed over to kick him right in the kisser.

"You little…!" I shouted as he went flying.

"Why…?!" Luigi yelled in confusion. There's her funny face again. She'll get used to this scene.

"You lied to me about the Salamander!" I raged on to the guy upside down across the room.

"Don't blame me! I only told you some rumors I happened to hear!" He got right side up again.

"What?!" I screamed.

"You wanna fight?!" Like he could ever beat me, the fire dragon slayer. I punched the table closest to me and it sent a chain of other tables, people included, into the air.

"Okay, Natsu. I think that's enough-" Happy was interrupted when a body fell on him. Now the entire guild was fighting with each other. I looked over to see Luigi's face to find her smiling. Weird girl. She was saying something but I wasn't paying much attention since I heard the voice of my worst rival.

"Oh? Natsu's back?!" That annoying squinty eyed pervert said. That stupid Gray just had to be in his stupid underwear again. "It's time to settle things from the other day, Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes." Cana casually mentioned.

"Whoops!" Gray finally realized he was half naked. "Come on! Fight me!"

I looked at him. He still hasn't put on any clothes. "Put on some clothes first!" I yelled as I punished the buck toothed bastard.

"It's only noon and you're already whining and crying?" A deep voice came out from the big guy with white hair. "You aren't kids, you know."

He's really annoying so I turned to him and punched him. "Butt out!" Apparently, Gray did the same thing. I got pissed off and grabbed a broken table top to start swinging at Gray. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Mira approach Luigi but then I got distracted by Gray again. I took his underwear off successfully and pushed him away. I started grinning as I swung his underwear around. Whoops, I threw him to Luigi.

"My boxers!" Gray cried out. Luigi started screaming from behind Gray, as she tried to cover her eyes. He went over to her. "Miss. Could you lend me some underwear-?"

"Yeah, right!" She smacked him with a weapon she got out of nowhere. She's not like Erza, right? Oh well, if she can hit Gray, she's on my favorite people list already. I was going over to her but Loke came and picked her up.

"I simply can't stand these insensitive fools." He was going to get a beating for multiple reasons.

"Real men speak with their fists!" Elfman beat me to it but he made Lucy get dropped so now he gets hit.

"I said butt out!" I yelled as I kicked him out of the way.

"Ugh, how annoying. I can't even have a nice, relaxing drink. You guys had better knock it off!" Cana ordered as she pulled out her cards.

"Now I'm mad!" Gray got into his stupid pose, with STILL just his underwear.

Elfman and Loke began to start up their magic as well. "What a nuisance you people are." Loke said.

This was more like it. I wrapped my hands with fire. "Bring it on!"

I was about to begin when a giant monster stamped his foot. "That's enough, you fools!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

"Oh, you're still here, Master?" Mira broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Master?!" Luigi seemed shocked.

I was too busy laughing about my victory. "What a bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this-" and Gramps stepped on me.

He finally noticed Luigi, though. "You new here?"

"Y-Yes!" No need to be scared of Gramps, Luigi. Even if he can step on people like me easily. He shrunk down to his normal size. Finally, his foot is heavy.

"Nice to meetcha!" He greeted her.

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master..?!" I was still on the floor.

"Yep! This is Mr. Makarov, Fairy Tail's master!" Mira explained. I got up from the floor as Gramps jumped to the second floor rail just to hit his back.

He composed himself and started. "You guys have gone and done it again! Just look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time!" He held up a bunch of papers. "And it's all complaints!" About what I wonder. "All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me!" He started shaking. "However…" He burned the papers in his hands. That looks tasty. "To hell with the council!" He threw the fire delicacy to the air and I leapt up to catch it in my mouth. Nom nom nom. "Listen up! Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus, nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" He finished his speech with the traditional Fairy Tail sign. Everyone cheered and did the same sign.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, I went to look at the request board for jobs. As Happy mentioned in Hargeon, we had no money. Luigi came up to me. "Look, Natsu! I got the Fairy Tail mark!" She lifted her right hand.

"Oh, yeah? That's great, Luigi." I was a bit preoccupied with the jobs.

"Lucy!" She corrected me. Ah, so her name was Lucy. Got it.

"Choose a good one, okay?" Happy requested me.

I found that good one, Happy. "Oh! 160,000 Jewels for getting rid of some thieves!" This was perfect!

"Then it's decided!" Happy said. Maybe we should invite Lucy along.

I heard a small voice. "Is my dad still not back yet?" I looked at the voice. It was Romeo.

"You're getting on my nerves, Romeo. If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!" I stared quietly as I listened to their conversation.

"He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!" Romeo shouted in frustration.

"If I recall, it was a job on Mt. Hakobe…" Thanks for the info, Gramps. I looked at the request paper in my hand.

"That isn't that far away! Go look for him!" Romeo hollered at Gramps.

"Your old man's a wizard! There's no wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and have some milk or something!" Gramps lectured back.

"Stupidhead!" Romeo punched Gramps in the face. "Darn it!" He wailed as he ran out of the guild. I stared at Romeo as he ran out. Then I put the request paper back on the board. I understood exactly what Romeo was feeling.

"Hey! Natsu! Don't break it!" Nab called to me. Who cared about a stupid piece of wood. I grabbed my backpack and left the guild with Happy. I caught up to Romeo who was wiping his tears and patted him on the head as a promise to bring his father back.

Happy and I caught a carriage that was going to Mt. Hakobe. I was against the idea of going in but then someone pushed me inside. I sprawled all over the seat as my motion sickness kicked in. I looked at the person who pushed me. "Why are you here?" I managed to say to Lucy.

"What's the big deal? You and vehicles don't mix at all, huh? Oh, I feel bad for you in so many ways…" In many ways?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her in a strained voice.

"Oh, nothing." She stayed quiet for a while after that. I was still lying on the seat, sweating like crazy when the carriage stopped. "We've arrived?"

I got up immediately. "It stopped!" I was revived!

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" The driver explained. We went outside to find that we were in the snowy mountains with a blizzard happening.

"Wh-Whoa! What in the world?!" Lucy yelled. She could cause an avalanche with that voice. We started walking to our destination. "I'm freezing! I know we're on a mountain, but it's supposed to be summer! This blizzard isn't right!" She whined. It wasn't cold at all to me.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothes." I told her.

"You're not dressed any differently! Give me your blanket!" She grabbed my blanket from my backpack.

"Man, she's annoying." Why did she even come, anyway?

"Aye." Happy agreed with me.

"I know!" She seemed to get an idea. She pulled out a silver key."Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" All of sudden, a clock appeared out of nowhere, and it had arms and a face!

"Oh! A clock!" A clock that can move.

"Cool!" Happy screamed in excitement.

Lucy started to say something from inside the clock. I couldn't hear her and my ears are sharper than normal. "Huh? I can't hear you."

"'I'm staying in here,' she says." The clock spoke.

"Why did she even come?" I questioned the clock.

"'What job brought Macao to a place like this?' she asks" The clock interpreted for us.

"You came along without knowing? He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster." I told her and started walking.

"'I want to go back.' She proclaims" the clock said.

"'Be my guest,' I reply" I copied the clock.

"Aye." Happy added. We continued walking but still found nothing.

"Macao! You there?! " I bellowed.

"Macao!" Happy shrieked. I heard something above us and when I looked up I saw a monkey coming down. I was able to dodge just in time. The monkey looked at us. "It's a Vulcan!" Happy screamed.

It snorted at us and dashed to where Lucy was. "Hey you!" I couldn't let him get to Lucy. He grabbed hold of the clock that Lucy was in.

"A human girl!" The Vulcan said.

I punched my fist to my palm. This was great. "It can talk?"

Before I knew it, the Vulcan ran off with Lucy. "'Help me already!' she says." The clock said calmly. Great. Now I have to look for Lucy and Macao. Although, all I need to do is find that talking Vulcan to tell me where Macao is. I ran after the Vulcan, using Lucy's scent as a guide. I reached a cave and I saw that stupid monkey hovering over Lucy. Oh, hell no.

"Monkey! Where is Macao?!" I hollered as I ran towards them. As I was running, I slipped on the ice floor. It reminded me of that damn Gray as I slid across the floor past the two of them.

"Whoa, so uncool. Can't he make an appearance like a normal person?" Lucy really needs to learn how to appreciate the people who are going to save her.

"Alright, monkey! Where's Macao?!" I stood up as Lucy ran to my side. "You understand me! Where's Macao! He's a human man!"

"Man?" This Vulcan was stupider than me.

"That's right! Where did you hide him?!" I pointed at the Vulcan.

"Whoa, you already decided he hid him?!" Lucy mentioned.

The Vulcan waved me over to a hole in the cave. "Oh, it understood!" I went over to the hole. "Where is he?!" I looked everywhere when the Vulcan decided to push me out of the cave. "Monkey!" I roared as I fell down.

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice reached my ears. I was still falling when Happy swooped in and grabbed me before I hit the ground. He flew me over to the hole I fell out of. When I reached the cave there was Lucy and the Vulcan, but this time, there was also a cow with an axe. Great, more monsters.

I ran over to the cow and kicked him in the face. "Natsu!" Lucy cried. "So weak!" She said to the cow.

"Hey. Is it me, or are there more monsters now?" I asked Lucy.

"He's an ally! A celestial spirit! She shrieked at me with an angry face.

"This monkey is?" Now I was confused.

"The bull!" It wasn't a cow? "Wait, how did you survive?" Wasn't she mad at me a second ago? Girls are weird.

"I owe that to Happy! Thanks!" I thanked the flying cat above us.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"You're no good when it comes to riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her in disgust. "Happy isn't a vehicle. He's my friend. Wow, you're simpleminded."

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry…" She apologized.

Just then, the Vulcan jumped at me from behind. "My girl!" It roared. I blocked his fist with my arm.

"Listen up! All the members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!" I swung my foot around and kicked the monkey away. "From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman! Happy and Lucy are my friends, too." I started my magic. "Which is why… I'm taking Macao back with me!" I declared as I punched the monkey in the stomach with my fire kick.

The Vulcan used a bunch of ice cones to throw at me. "That has no effect on fire!" I said as the ice melted evaporated before it touched my body. When the steam cleared, I saw the Vulcan holding a huge metal axe. That might, though. "Uh-oh."

"Taurus' axe!" Lucy said.

"Ms. Lucy…" the unconscious cow mumbled.

The Vulcan came at me, swinging the axe. I was able to swiftly dodge all of the attacks but then I slipped again. Just because the ice reminded me of Gray, I decided to beat Gray up when we got back home. Luckily, I got up quickly and grabbed the axe. It was about an inch from my face. The Vulcan was forcing it down. This monkey really wanted to kill me.

"Taurus! Go back! That'll make the axe disappear too!" Yeah, that would be helpful. Then I got a bright idea. I started to heat up my hands to melt the metal part of the axe. A few drops of the melted metal fell into my open mouth. "He melted the blade with his body heat?!"

Nom nom. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" I said, chewing on the balls. I spit it out at the Vulcan. He let go of the axe. Now's my chance. "Here I come! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I punched to monkey as hard as I could.

The smoke cleared and the Vulcan was knocked out. "You did it!" Happy said.

"Wasn't this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Whoops.

"Oops! I forgot!" I scratched my head. Now how were we supposed to find Macao.

"He's completely knocked out. " She noticed. Then the ape started glowing. It released a lot of smoke.

"Wh-What the…?!" I look at the ape. My eyes widened. The ape was gone but Macao was there. "Macao!"

"What?! He was that perverted ape?!" Lucy screamed.

"The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him." Happy explained.

"Take Over?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." He looked badly injured.

"Macao! Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" I was not about to let a fellow member die in front of me.

Macao's eyes twitched. His eyes opened. "Natsu."

"Macao!" My face split into a grin.

"I'm pathetic… I defeated 19 of them… but the 20th took over me… I'm really mad at myself… Damn. I can't face Romeo now…" He mumbled to us.

Wow. 19 Vulcans. Macao was stronger than I thought. "Don't say that! Defeating that many is impressive enough!" I reached my hand out for Macao. "Now let's go see Romeo!" I can't wait to see the look on Romeo's face when he sees his dad come home.

We came down from the mountain and rode the carriage again. Macao needed to lie down on one side of the carriage so I had to lean on Lucy while I tried to deal with the moving. I was really tired and Lucy was really soft so I fell asleep. She woke me up when the carriage finally stopped. I got up and put Macao's arm around me so that he could have some support. We walked to Macao's house and found Romeo on the stairs, crying.

"Romeo!" I called out to him. He lifted his head and I waved to him with my free hand.

His face lit up as he saw his dad. He ran towards us and jumped on Macao. "Dad!" Macao fell backward and hit his head. "Dad! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Macao told his son.

"It's okay! I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo cried.

"The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask 'em if their dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!" Lucy and I started to walk back to the guild.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yelled after us. He was a really good kid.

"No problem!" "Aye!" We replied.

"And thank you too, Lucy!" She turned to him and smiled, waving. Boy, did she look really happy with a tint of red on her cheeks. We raced back to guild to tell them of the good news.


End file.
